Portable electronic and computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia devices, and the like often include multiple, different systems for wireless communications, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth™, and Mobile Broadband. Further, mobile client devices are increasingly accessing Wi-Fi for many real-time communications and data streaming purposes. Current techniques utilize a wireless system infrastructure to assist devices when roaming by suggesting neighboring access points that are within range to establish a wireless connection. An access point controller of a wireless system infrastructure can generate a neighbor report for a roaming mobile device, and the neighbor report is typically generated based on proprietary logic implemented by an access point manufacturer and provider. A neighbor report is generated based on proximity of nearby access points, as well as detection of the access points by the access point that is currently associated with a mobile device. The nearby access points can also be prioritized in the neighbor report according to the signal strength (RSSI) of each of the nearby access points as detected by the access point that is currently associated with the mobile device.